The Rinnegan of the Next Generation
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: What if Sasuke had two kids instead of one. Now think if his son inherited his Rinnegan. With him having to live a life trying to cleanse his clan of it's sins. This is the life of Ketu Uchiha, but a shadow from the past returns to end his dream.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Galaxy: This idea came to me while I was reading chapter 700 cause I swear I of all people thought Sasuke would have least one son. I mean we need more Rinnegan! Anyways I don't own Naruto I only own what I own. Also I will only be using the translated version of the attack names unlike my other Naruto story.**

* * *

><p>"It's a waste of the seventh's time, so please for the sake of the villiage please don't do it!" The young Nara was groaning at his annoying prankster of a friend. Knowing he had no chance of convincing him he turned to a dark haired boy in the back with his eyes closed. "Ketu could you talk him out of his stupid prank."<p>

Ketu opened his eyes two look at his friends, while his left eye with its black iris wasn't a shocker his right eye was a definite surprise. For his right eye happened to be a Rinnegan with six tome, with the first two rings having three tome each. He was wearing a white shirt with a black crescent moon on it and a unzipped blue jacket with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He had also wearing grey pants with some blue sandals. "Shikadai we both know once he has a goal in mind, nothing we say or do can stop that arrow "bolt" from reaching its target. However I will be around to bail you out…again."

Boruto looked up at his friend the instant he heard some girlish squeals, "It's _them_ again, you better run now Uchiha!" The blonde and Nara clan member slammed the door shut, locking it and throwing their weight to hold the females bebind wooden separator between them.

Ketu panicked, "Damn my fangirls! Aburame-sensei..." The teacher already had the window opened with a smile showing how amused he was. The young uchiha turned to the glasses wearing female next to him. "Sis, tell mom that it happened _again_."

"I told you call me Sarada not "sis" you numbskull!" Sarada regained her composure before speaking. "Nonetheless I will tell her what happened and why you are late." With that the Rennigan user jumped out the open window just before the mob of girls burst through the door. Luckly his head start left him some distance...or so he thought.

"Water Realease: Water Dragon Bullet Technique." Ketu looked down to see some Mist Girls who sent water dragons directly at him.

'Are they nuts! They are trying to kill me now!" The young Uchiha's hands moved ina blur as he took a deep breath. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" With that he breathed out a giant dragon faced fireball downward colliding with the water dragons, mist covering the area. Thus leaving the perfect cover for him to escape. He landed on a building panting over the amount of chakra he placed into that fireball. "I swear these chicks are getting crazier and crazier. Sadly I'm still going to get in trouble."

"Under normal circumstances you would." Ketu turned around to see the Mizukage. The young Uchiha swallowed his pride and bowed almost instantly to the water shadow. The leader of Kirigakure laughed out loud, "Don't worry I saw them attack you first I shall punish them myself."

Ketu hid his smile at his fangirls fate, "Well then let me repay you Lord Mizukage…I know I'll teleport you to the meeting with my Amenotejikara. It will be easy, you might even be the first there." After placing a hand on the bluenette's back he focused chakra into his Rinnegan and they were at the door to the meeting room before all the other kage. The young Uchiha's right eye however quickly shut it's eyelid after using such an advance technique. Thats when through the window and sighed as he saw his best friend vandalizing the Hokage statue.

The Mizukage seemed to pick it up too, "Isn't he…"

"Yup…"

"Did I see him write that on the sevenths face?"

"That mother…how much of a dumbass can you be Boruto, really! I am sorry Lord Mizukage I got to leave now!" Ketu made a mad dash towards the Dancing Leaf's monument with one thought through his head.

'I hope my right eye opens before he gets in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: Ahh, that was refreshing since I still have 2 other stories to update. Lucky for me I am working on a order for how I update them and thats by popularity per chapter. So if you want this updated quickly please review and favorite. <strong>

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	2. Chapter 2: The New Cycle Begins

**Galaxy: Well then seems that this one got the most popular chapter out of the three, I don't own Naruto I only own what I own.**

* * *

><p>"That Dumbass!" Ketu groaned, not believing his friends stupidity. Though he was still running his eye finally opened. "Great! I can finally get over there and knock some sense into him." He almost didn't feel it but someone grabbed his arm. Ketu's eyes widened before turning his head to look into eyes that matched his own. "Father!"<p>

Sasuke gave an amused smile at his son "Ketu, what did I tell you about using the Amenotejikara without my permission. Now you can apologize to Boruto later, for now we are leaving." He let go of his son as the two of them were suddenly in a forest.

Ketu scowled at the unfairness of this situation, "Why do you get to bend reality whenever you please? Also how in the hell did you get mom to agree…she doesn't know at all does she. Before I ask, will I still be able to become a genin."

Sasuke smiled calmly as he poked his son on the forehead, "Think of it as Uchiha homeschooling. First of all it's time for you to awaken the Sharingan, to do so you need emotional pain. Son forgive me for doing this." The former avenger activated his Mangekyō Sharingan placing his son under a genjustu. He hated every second of watching his own child wail in pain as Ketu's left eye awakened its true power. It became a Sharingan with two tome on it.

"S-so much blood, what did I just see?" Ketu was scared for life, nothing he will ever go through will ever be more traumatic than seeing what he just saw.

"The Uchiha Massacre from my point of veiw. It was what started me down my path of darkness, but it will start your path towards the light as well. You did it my son you have awakened your other eye." Sasuke pointed to his child's new eye. With that our training truly begins."

Two months Later

"Hey mom I am back...WHAT THE..." Ket quickly had to dodge his mothet's chakra infused fist as he walked into the door. Watching her gear up another punch he sent out a pulse of lightning around his body. "Chidori Current!" His mother stopped in her tracks as she knew only one other person who knew of that techinque.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as Sasuke finally had return from his year and a half leave from the village. Before showing any form of happiness she slugged him in the stomach causing the one armed man to lose his breath. "Ketu you can get ready to pass from the academy, while me and your father have a talk." It was very apperant after becoming a mother the fangirling Sakura had died. So of course when you take her son with no explanation, there was hell to pay.

The Uchiha coughed trying to breathe, "I missed you too." Even he couldn't take a surprise blow like that, but he was surly getting the scolding of his life.

The next Day

"So you're dad made you do crazy hard training for two months as well." Boruto and Ketu were conversing on their training with their fathers. While Boruro had to undertake nearly unbearable physical training Ketu had to undergo cruel mental and chakra control training for his new left eye. However that didn't mean that they didn't learn a hell of a lot of new techniques that backed their style.

Three chunin walked out with a clipboard in one hand who did the talking, "Boruto Uzumaki, Ketu Uchiha come with us to take your exam.

Boruto was first to get up out stretching a fist. Ketu got up and fistbumped his friend as the Hokage's son spoke, "Make sure you pass idiot."

The young Uchiha smirked, "Same thing to you loser."

Hokage Mansion

"So you think they'll pass?"

"Naruto! They're _our_ sons there is no way in hell after the training we had them go through!" Saiske slammed his single hand against the table. "What's bothering me is what Hagoromo said."

Naruto scratched his head, "That has me two it happened right before I grabbed Boruro."

Flashback

Naruto and Sasuke were standing ina allto familiar realm with themstanding on water. In front of the the Sage of the Six Paths. Hagoromo smiled softly at the sight of his favorite transmigrants. This time he wasn't alone this time for on his left was his eldest son Indra, to his right was his youngest son Asura. "Welcome back you..." _  
><em>

Naruto threw up his hands, "WAIT! Where is the whole my 'name is Hagoromo I am the creator of ninshuu' crap!"

Indra scowled using his Mangekō to intimidate the blonde transmigrant, "You already know him dumbass so shut up and let father talk!"

The sage placed his hand on his eldest son's head, "Be calm Indra it has been quite some time since I last saw them. On that account I am saving that speech for someone else. Now to the point at hand, threats new and old are threatening the balance of the world."

Sasuke finally spoke up, "You mean those new hidden villages to the east are nearing another ninja war." He would've crossed his arms but he only had one.

Remaining emotionless Hagaromo continued, "That is correct now I know what you are thinking, you are _not_ the ones to end this threat. That shall be done by your sons that will end this threat." This left the two transmigrants in utter shock and outrage. The sage ignored the warnings and spoke before they had their outburst of refusal, "They have both inherited your powers that I have given you. It is obvious due to the Rinnegan Ketu has is exactly the same as the one I gave two you Sasuke. Naruto I know you out of all people must have noticed that Boruto has a portion of all the the Tailed Beast's chakra."

Asura watched the two fathers glare turn to worry. Giving a smile he took over his father's explanation, "Don't worry you two did already break the cycle of our reincarnation, which is why me and my brother are finally reunited with our father. Though doing this a new cycle was needing to replace it. Your sons are the beginning to a cycle of hope and peace instead of a cycle of hatred and death."

Indra's face soften displaying a millennia of guilt as he spoke, "You two must promise they don't end up like us. I screwed up to the point that I cannot be forgiven, I don't want anyone else to have my fate."

Hagromo smiled, "So now here is what you have to do..."

End Flashback

"Hopefully we don't fail."

Naruto finally got up from his chair, "But first can you _finally_ put on that prosthetic arm!"

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: That was fun, anyways like I said you want this updated quickly it needs to be more popular than my other two big stories. Review and favorite at your leisure. <strong>

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire.***


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden in the Blizzard

**Galaxy: Alright Chapter three, I went through a lot of tough choices for this chapter. So lets see if they payed off after all. I don't own Naruto I only own what I own.**

* * *

><p>Boruto, Ketu, Shikadai, and Inojin were all heading to Ichiraku's to get something to eat and celebrate on all of them becoming genin. Though the other three boys were shocked at what the young Uchiha said. Shikadai had the most confused look on his face, "You did not just say that."<p>

Ketu rose an eyebrow to his friends, "You heard me right, I will become the first Uchiha Hokage." The others started to laugh at their friend.

"Don't get us wrong your so going to be strong enough, you just got your work cut out for you." Shikadai while still being the lazy person he was, did not just deny that Ketu _could_ become Hokage. That was one comment that shut the others up as the nodded. "Though there is one requirement you have to apply to when it comes time for the Seventh to step down. One requirement you have to pull off to truly ensure it happens more than anything."

Ketu closed his left eye in confusion, "That would be..."

Shikadai gave a menacing and evil grin, "You'd have to get married."

Hokage Mansion

Sasuke shivered in his chair, something was not right. He shrugged it off grabbing his new arm. 'How did Naruto ever get used to wearing this thing?' It wasn't that Sasuke disliked having two arms, he was so used to having only one that he had to readjust. He kept his deadpan facial expression as the meeting went on, as this was his first meeting as the official leader of the Anbu of the village. After years of proving himself he finally got the position he wanted, even after having it for less than a day with the help of Sai the remaining members of ROOT were aressted and were rotting in jail.

Shikamaru was the first to get up to explain the purpose of the meeting "Now its time to deal with the new hidden villages and their Fifth Shinobi War; a war which we are in the crossfire."

Back with Ketu

The four boys were happily enjoying their on the house ramen. Ketu was a picky eater but even his tastes couldn't reject the village's best ramen. The four were chatting while they ate, until one group of chunin passed by.

"Hey isn't that the criminal Sasuke's son?"

With a sound of a bowl breaking and wood being bent Ketu got up. Sharingan activated scaring the other three Genin behind him. He clenched his fist as chakra burst like fire out of his hand. "What the hell did you weak ass excuses for ninja say about my father." The chunin backed up as the red and purple eyes glared at them. They readied themselves to fight the Uchiha. Little did know they were about to learn a lesson they would never forget.

Never.

Ever.

In all the layers of Hell itself.

Call Ketu's father a criminal.

"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" With a uppercut with monstrous strength to match his mother's Ketu punched the bastard chunin who talked trash into the air. Shikadai could've sworn his friend punched the higher ranked ninja over to the Training Field. The young Uchiha turned to the other two sending them running for their lives. Knowing of his temper flares there was a new bowl of ramen in the seat he now took.

Uchiha Residence

"Mom were home." Ketu took off his sandals while forcing his sister to do the same. He didn't blame her since she was asleep durning the father-son return, all the same he would expect _her_ of all people to stay level headed. He didn't want to receive what he dished out at all.

Sarada pouted like a toddler that was denied a toy. While it may seem out of charcter to anyone else it was normal to her older brother. "Why are boys so stupid!" Ketu chuckled at Sarada's catchphrase as it became quite a joke for him. He simply poked his sister on the forehead silencing her rant.

"Not all guys are stupid, just some are to oblivious. Though lose the superiority complex sis, your going to be on a team soon…"

"A team of idiots!"

She had him there she was stuck with two of the dead-lasts on her team, then again he didn't have it any better since he was stuck with a Inuzuka chick. Why was that so bad? Well ever since a wolf bit him on the back of his neck when he was six he had issues with canines, exempting foxes. Even if he had the Rinnegan he still had faults, he had a few to be exact. "Well just try not to kill them, who knows you might inspire them."

"Well you are already picking up your Uncle's way of always saying the right things. The twins turned to see their father standing at the doorway to the living room. Sarada was the first to jump up and hug her father. Ketu simply leaned against a wall…well before his mother smacked him on the head for doing so.

The Next Day at the Training Field

Ketu sat cross legged waiting for the others to appear. Sitting on a tree stump was Hanabi Hyuga now a Jonin. She was picked to train the creators of the new by the pure fact that should one of them overdo it she could block the chakra points preventing either from using something they couldn't handle. Her skills as a shinobi left her the only candidate to choose. Not that she disliked any of the kids, if anything she was ecstatic to have her nephew as a student. She was contemplating how she was going to deal with their missions.

"Sorry were late!" Hanabi turned to finally get a good look at her students, she read all their files two days prior knowing how big her responsibility was. Though looking at them she couldn't help but smile. She looked over to the first one to get there.

_Ketu Uchiha, like his family he is a prodigy but hates to be called one. He is pretty humble with his amount of power and mostly tries to use his strength to support others. While he has a dangerous temper if aggravated he is normally level headed. With his right eye he has the potential to use all the Elemental Ninjustu, though he mainly uses Lighting and Fire Release. While he lacks in Taijutsu he makes up for it with his Jonin level chakra control and skill with Genjutsu. _To Hanabi he had the most chance of becoming a great leader.

_Boruto Uzumaki, Hanabi's nephew and personal favorite of the team. He is loud and brash but does so with the purest of intentions. Like Ketu his untapped Sage of Six Paths chakra allows him to access all Five Elemental Ninjutsu. As of now he was only mastering Wind Release, like his father he could pull out some high ranked techniques at such a young age. While he lacked in skill to counter Genjutsu, but had great Taijutsu skills as he created a varriation of the Hyuga clan's fighting style._ He was probably going to be more of a uphill climb for Hanabi.

_Nisshoku Inuzuka, the odd one of the group. She was a dead last because of her preformance in the Academy but she passed the test with flying colors. She like all members of her clan had a dog companion in the form of her husky pup Lycaon with her. She specialized in fire ninjutsu surprisingly and used it in combination with her clans style of fighting. She was a excellent tracker and was perfect in combination with Lycaon she was nearly an inescapable shinobi. _If Hanabi's team could work together they could rival the Legendary Team 7 with their power.

"Well the new Team Sev..." All four them dodged a rain of water that froze the area as it hit the ground, fifteen ninja wearing white robes, Anubu masks, and a forehead protecter with a snowflake symbol on it. Hanabi took her fighting stance, "The new Hidden Blizzard village's Anbu!"

One of the masked men raised his hand at the four, "Give us the two boys!"

Ketu grinned as his hands moved at blinding speed and took a deep breath, "You'll have got to be stupid Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" He exhaled one of his giant dragon head shaped fireballs at them. The attack started to burn the grass as it passed over.

"Water Release: Subzero Water Bullet!" Five of them spat out a stream of water covered in frost. It took five of them to stop the one attack, using the cover of the steam to attack the lunged for their targets. When the steam disappeared the saw that they vanished without a trace. One of them swore under his breath, "Its the brats Rinnegan, it allows him to bend space time to switch himself with some object or send him to that object. He has to be somewhere in his range of sight, spread out and find the two boys before that monster finds us!"

With the New Team Seven

Hanabi looked over to her students, two of which were dealing with a stumbling Ketu. The selfless Uchiha warped not once, but three times to stall them some time. His right eye was tightly shut due to the draining effects of him using it so much. Luckly he was slowly restoring his chakra and his eye would open soon enough. She slightly frowned in her poor preparation. Each of them were wearing the black outfit she sent them yesterday. If only she knew this would have happened she would've asked them to bring their weapons as well.

"Well they are going to hunt us no matter where we run, plus the will be more desperate since my light show should draw some attention." Ketu slowly stood up, this time without stumbling. "So we got about two hours and I am sure those Blizzard ninjas will get here first. So lets think what we can do to fight them off."

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: Will the new team seven pull off a counter attack, well I guess you will have to wait. Anyways please review and like I love the support.<strong>

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	4. Chapter 4: Reborn

**Galaxy: Well all I have to say is, prepare the Star Wars Sith music. Anyways I don't own Naruto, I only own what I own.**

* * *

><p>The fifteen Blizzard Anbu landed in a open patch of grassland with their targets stood up as if they were they were there. The Hyuga and the redhead Inuzuka were with them. "Took you cold bastards long enough to get here, now finally you can learn not to mess with the Leaf." Ketu closed both of his eyes opening them to has his Sharingan activated in his left eye.<p>

"You think you are strong enough to beat us, you'll be captured half frozen!" The masked men laughed as the readied for battle. Some of them pulling katanas out as well.

Boruto laughed as he formed a familiar hand sign, "I guess you don't know, the leaf is known for its Will of Fire..." In a puff of dust their was now two hundred of the blonde Uzumaki. In perfect unison they all said the exact same thing, "...AND IT WILL THAW THROUGH ANY ICE YOU TRY TO FREEZE US WITH!"

One of the men completely panicked, "These kids are monsters."

"Don't forget there is three of us, Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!" In a puff of smoke Lycaon and Nisshoku turned into a giant two headed wolf. "Fang Wolf Fang!" The giant body of the dog spiraled at the causing the Blizzard nin to head to the Uchiha.

Ketu grinned I have really wanted to try this out, "Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique." The prodigy spat out a liquid form of Lava, mentaling thanking his father for having him train to use his Rinnegan to master Kekkei Genkais. Lava Realease was his first , he looked up as he watched the enemies jump into the air. Unkown to them they were getting one hell of a surprise. The couldn't react as the were pumeled by Boruto's 200 clones.

The sad thing was when they finally escaped they had Hanabi right below them ready to finish the job, "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms." The three Genin watched in awe as in a matter of two seconds there Sensei jabbed the Anbu at blinding speed to the point that they were all dead.

"Impressive..the Hyuga bloodline has not lost its prestige over the years has it." All of them turned to see a battalion of shinobi wearing all white. "Sadly we're not going to stop trying to grab these boys until we have them." Before the man who spoke knew it Ketu was right in front of him.

"Thor..." Ketu had his flare with chakra as he readied to use his monstrous strength but suddenly his hand was enveloped in lightning. "CHIDORI!" He struck the ninja before him slaming into the ground, lighting errupted from the impact as the ground started to break apart and float in mid air. When the dust cleared there was a crater were twenty of the men were, a smiling Ketu with bolts of residual lightning around his body. "Well got to admit my variation on dads old go to jutsu worked, Boruto you think Boruto?"

The blonde chuckled and shook his head, "You just love showing off your fancy eyes, well guess it is my turn." One of the clones was thrown up into the air Boruto pricked his thumb with his fox-like canines as he threw his hand down a seal formed below his palm. "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique!" A giant teal and green toad wearing a orange sash holding two sabers to it's back fell from below Boruto crushing the ninja below him. The Uzumaki looked down in surpise after he landed on the giant amphibian. "Huh who are you?"

The frog looked up in slight amusement, "Well Gamackichi's son isn't large enough yet so I was picked to be your main summon till he is full size. My name Gamahiro, Toad of Mount Myōboku, I helped your father face Pain back in the day." The toad's smile was awkward but was a warming sight as the other three members of team seven hopped aboard.

Ketu used his eyes to throughly scan the frog, "Impressive I can barely summon anything and you can call on this." A tinge of jealousy was in his voice but he still was happy for his friend. "These shinobi are pieces of garbage no wonder there trying to kidnap us, they are trying to use the two of us as hostages for them to bribe our village for military support."

Nisshoku wasn't convinced, "If they are so bad why aren't you single handedly finishing them off."

The Uchiha became flustered and enraged at the same time, "I could if I had the right conditions! Even then your not doing jack shit!"

The Inzunka fired back with venom in her voice, "Well at least I am not a show off like you and your fl…" She was cut off as a raindrop hit her forehead and thunder boomed in the distance.

Hanabi realised what Ketu was waiting for, "I see you meant to use _that_ attack." She stood there looking at her nephew and his best friend. She turned to face a new set of Anbu heading to them. "Well then all three of you launch your most powerful attack! I will handle the Anbu."

"Yes Sensei!"

Gamahiro pitched in by finally speaking, "I'll help out as well." He unsheathed his giant steel weapons from his back and jumped into the air. "Now Kids!"

"Wind Release: Vacuum Vortex Bullet!" Boruto breathed in and exhaled a bullet made out of a spiraling blast of compressed air. The attack grew in strength from the strong winds of the storm.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" Nisshoku spat out a stream of fire shaping into a dragon and combining with a bit of oil that Gamahiro sent out. This allowed the fire to not only keep its power while it was raining but also power it up. The redhead dog lover smiled wondering how much damage would this cause.

Ketu raised his right hand to the sky his Sharingan and Rinnegan glowing in the darkness of the thunderstorm. "Prepare to face my peak! Kirin!" At that moment a dragon created out of natural lighting came down. Unknown to the user it flickered twice looking as if it were imperfect. "Fall now with the thunderclap." After mimicing his fathers lines he threw down his hand as the bolt fell from the heavens. All three attacks landed at the same time leaving an explosion that caused them to cover their eyes.

When everything settled down all three of the Genin were on the ground out of chakra. To Ketu's disgust he saw that the blizzard ninja survived the combo. Seeminly with their numbers also beat Gamahiro. "Da…damn…it…a…al…all."

_"I think its finally time for me to help, we both know the reason they survive is that your Kirin is unstable and imperfect."_

"Shut up!" Ketu looked to his right arm knowing that his father wasn't here to save him sighed. "…just do it."

_"My pleasure master Ketu." _A white mass wrapped around his thumb, the Uchiha winced as it pricked his thumb slamming his hand on the ground creating a seal. _"Summoning Technique!"_ Now with the young Uchiha on his head was the purple monster snake Aoda.

The snake saw how injured its masters son was, knowing Ketu as a child he had to hold his rage as he reversed summoned his master. Sasuke's appeared in a puff of smoke on his snakes head. He was fallowed by Naruto appearing using the Flying Raijin Technique, both of there facial expressions changed from confusion to rage. "I got no one-liners I am just going to make them pay."

The Hokage jumpped off and summoned his giant toad, "No complaints."

And with that all hell broke loose.

Hokage Tower Medical Center

"Are you sure he's awake?"

"Naruto I am his father, hell I was the one who agreed for it to be attached to him to save his life." Sasuke opened the door to see his son staring out the window his special set of eyes focused on the moon. "Ketu I am sorry to say I am here with a mission for _him_."

Ketu nodded and got up removing his jacket from his body. Naruto gasped as he saw where the young boy's right forearm should be there was a spiraling white mass with small spikes coming out of the ends near his wrist and elbow. "What is the job?"

"We need you to annihilate the Blizzard's base in the Forest of Death."

Ketu had a slight frown over his face, "So thats where they were coming from. No matter." The white mass on his arm started to unravel and attach itself to the young Uchiha's body. It left covered his whole body making it look like his forearm. It wrapped around his face last leaving only his left Sharingan eye exposed. The sight of it gave the Hokage and Anbu leader bad memories. "It shall be done father, Lord Seventh there is no need to worry." His eye glowed in the dark as he threw on a black torn cape with the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

"They are no match for Tobi."

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: Well this was so much fun to write! Anyways please review till next time. <strong>

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	5. Chapter 5: Tobi Takeover

**Galaxy: Well I decided to write a second chapter of this before I started on my other two big stories. So take it as a early holiday gift from me.**

* * *

><p>The Village Hidden in the Blizzard<p>

As if from thin air the masked man known to the world to be the dead Tobi standing on a glacier overlooking the village. "I would say it was quite a sight if I wasn't about to raze it. I believe you know what to do Spiral, since my body is still weak at the moment I guess you have fun. Use that Senjutsu crap or whatever." His voice was deeper thanks to wearing of the artificial being to make it match the person he was claiming to be.

Red marks materialized around the origin of the Zetsu, _"You know I still prefer your normal attitude. Its way more positive and less creepy. Though it would be better if you are the one saying it so just read my thoughts alright."_

The masked assassin nodded his voice echoing to the point the whole village, "Alright. Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation!" For the next half hour the civilians of the village screamed as their village was now the weapon of their deaths. Buildings were now clubs crushing the poor souls. Streets a vice that would flatten them. The snow itself was a inescapable monster out to kill them. Tobi stopped his genocide as he turned to see the leader of the blizzard the Yukikage. "Ahh the third Yukikage it is a pleasure."

The snow shadow was wearing a white winter coat that was open showing an insulated set of shirts and pants. He had removed his all white hat letting his black hair free. "Who are you thinking you can attack my village and get away with it."

Tobi's Sharingan eye left a eye smile of amusement, "That is a joke right? No matter I am Tobi and I am here because you were the ones who struck first. You brought this on yourself for picking a fight with the leaf!" The cape wrapped around the masked man blew in the snowstorm.

The Kage looked at him as if he were insane, "We will win this upcoming war no matter the cost. If picking a fight with a superpower is the consequence we shall pay it."

Tobi burst out laughing before tilting his head at the leader of the Blizzard, "Wrong answer! Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique!" With that a dragon completely made of wood burst out of the tundra below attacking the kage. The dragon however froze on contact with the kage allowing him to spit frost covered water at Tobi. The Yukikage's eyes widened as suddenly his opponent kicked him from behind.

"It will take more than that to beat me, prepare to feel the wrath of the Yukikage!" The man used his frozen water to control the snow nearby to create a tornado of snow. "Hidden Yukikage Art: Water Release: Frost Cyclone Grapeshot!" With the change in chakra flow the tornado became 500 bullet sized storms heading to the Blizzard's attacker.

The Uchiha was not impressed, "Whats next making me a snowman? I shall show you true power!" Tobi looked as if he took a deep breath while weaving hand signs having his hands in front of where his mouth should be. The remaining villagers watched in horror as the attack commenced, "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" With a strem of fire he melted the snow bullets and sent the snow shadow crashing into his village clothes on fire. "You're Anbu could barely handle a Genin squad and you think you can take on _me_! I started the Fourth Great Shinobi War and you think your pathetic flurry of snow can stop even one of my attacks. Your not on the Fourth Hokage's no matter what damn pep talk you gave yourself."

The village cowered in fear of the masked man(A/N: None of these people know Tobi was Obito.). Their kage threw himself in front of his people. "Neither are you Madara, nor are you close to being in power to the First Hokage the true founder of the leaf, in fact it seems both were still able to beat you and I shall do the same for the sake of the village.

Spiral chuckled at the Blizzard's stupidity, _"Fools I already have used my sage powers to check them out. Their kage is a weakling with some flashy moves. Well Ketu how bout we show them my power! I have one trick that will stun them all!"_ Ketu still having his Tobi personality behind the Zetsu hearing the attack's name smiled as he readied his line.

Tobi interlocked his fingers, "I shall show you how much like Hashirama I am! _Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands!" _The villagers gasped as the massive wooden buddha grew from below Tobi's feet. Even as the large amount of surviving Blizzard nin showed up the outlook was grim. "Lets see you survive this!" The five smaller heads encircling the main head open their jaws to have a charging of a different basic element in the mouth. "This is the end of the Blizzard!" The five heads realesed a blast of wind, fire, water, rocks, and lightning all powered up by the Zetu's senjutsu creating a explosion of all five elements. When it was over there was a dome of earth protecting them.

Spiral grunted in disgust, _"Damnit they have Earth Release users? Well thats how they survived your teams attack. Thats the Earth Release: Imperial Suicide Dome. Its a techinque that takes not only the users chakra but also thier life force. It needs mecdical nin to use it for long pierods of time. We can't let you use you Lighting Release so...Wait draining chakra thats it! Wood Release: Wood Army Dragon Techinque!" _The Zetsu forced chakra through it's host's body letting the buddha open its main mouth as twelve wood dragons flew out wrapping around the dome increasing the chakra drain on the users inside.

"Thats good but I hate how you are practically doing everything, I thought you hated killing?"

_"Well who is the one in this partnership with the Wood Release and sage mode?"_

"Good point." The Uchiha noticed the stone wall starting to crumble, well lets ad some flare to our next attack shall we." Spiral made three wooden clones and had them land on buldings that were in front of the buddha.

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" Each of the clones exhaled forming a wall of fire between the trio.

"Top Transformed Buddha!" All the hands of the back of the wooden creation rocketed out lighting on fire as it passed the wall of flame. The powerful and flamble fists destroyed and killed everything in sight. The Yukikage was the only one left as he stumbled in fear. The buddha detached from the useless weight and stood up and walked over to the kage. Lightning flashed above its head indicating a Lightning Release technique.

"Chidori…"

Two Hours Later

Sasuke flew down on his hawk to grab his son from what remains of the Blizzard village. "Due to the mass amounts of wood I say this was Zetsu's work for the most part. Huh Ketu!?" The Uchiha saw his son free from his living bodysuit crying. "Son are you alr…" The raven hair man mentally beat himself, his son just did the exact same thing Itachi did. He shook his head and grabbed his son, "Look Ketu that wasn't you. That wasn't a part of you, Tobi is just a persona you take on. I know you wont like doing so after the job is done. Though you have to understand you helped the village end this soon to come war even faster."

Ketu grabbed his father crying his eyes out fearing the very thing he just did. He flinched as something slither down his back as a purple snake was on his shoulder. The young Uchiha wiped his eyes slowly gaining his composure, "Who is this?"

Sasuke smiled, "Thats one of Aoda's hatchlings, he chose this one to become your personal summon. This little guy still doesn't have a name yet so it is up to you."

Ketu's face was still red with tears but he was returning back to his normal attitude, "I think I shall name him Orochi." The name made his father twitch with bad memories but knowing that his son never knew the snake sage he gave him a pass. On the other hand the young snake snuggled him seemingly happy with his name.

Streets of the Leaf

"Alright team seven lets grab the cat and get our reward." Hanabi slumped as Nisshoku and her ninken chased after the Daimyo wife's cat. The other two genin jumped down reacting the same way as their teacher. "Well guess its up to you..." She looked to them as Boruto was holding the cat. "She's chasing a transformed clone isn't she?"

Boruto tried to hold back a laugh, "It was too tempting to resist if anything blame Ketu for not even trying to stop me." He looked over to his Rinnegan using friend to his right.

The Uchiha did not take it well, "How is it my fault! You are the one who told me you would do it no matter what I say!" His torn jacket was blowing in the wind. "Damn cat I lost my last jacket, now I guess I have to buy new ones. Have your clone grab Nisshoku and lets go. Don't we have to train for our joint mission with Team five or what?"

That Night

"Well why a think its great that both my wonderful children get to work on their first B-Rank mission together I still think it may be too dangerous, I mean Genin stopping an assassination of the Tsuikage is a bit outrageous, don't you think Sasuke." The Uchiha family were having their usual talk about their days at dinner. Sakura used her knife to point at her husband who looked as if she said something stupid.

"With Ketu there it should be a D-Rank, I mean he finally mastered how to summon snakes and may I say to the point that he has a impulse problem on doing so." Sasuke looked over to his son with his purple snake wraped around his neck like a scarf.

Sarada was hurt by her fathers statement, "But I am just as good as Ketu, I even mastered summoning before him." The raging Uchiha pointed to her small white and teal slug on her shoulder, "I am far better then a stupid boy like my brother, right Katsumira!"

Katsumira gave a slug form of a nod, "Yes Miss Sarada boy's like Ketu are stupid."

Orochi hissed in rage and now being old enough to talk spat out, "Call Ketu stupid again slimeball and I will bite off your head!"

Sasuke and Sakura glared at the two summons shutting them up. Afterwards the kid's father calmed down, "Princess I am just saying that Ketu is highly qualified for this mission and so are you. The thing is I trained your brother myself so I am more confident in what he can do."

The youngest of the Uchiha siblings still felt hurt, "Well then train me after this mission."

Their father got a smile, "Sure princess I will do it to make up for all the time I have been gone." He then took his serious look as he got on to the mission. "Look you two I want Orochi and Katsumira on you at all times. If anything gets bad grab Boruto and summon me and your moms summons. Do exactly as we have taught you and you will be fine." Without saying the two agreed and continued to eat, "So tell me more how your teammate fell for that prank again son."

Next Day at Konoha Gates

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Ketu, and Sarada stood there waiting for the rest of their teams to show up. The Uchiha Twins were dressed up in some clothes. Sarade had a new blue long sleeves shirt and grey pants mimicing her fathers look at that age. Katsumira on her shoulder looking through her medical supplies. Ketu had on a black hoodie with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He was having some black pants underneath with a belt containing a sword similar to the one his father used before he changed it. He also still had his summon Orochi wrapped around his neck.

"Sorry that we were late!" Bourto and the others rushed up, while Boruto kept his usual look but with a red and orange toad on his forehead. Next to him was Lee Jr. and the third ninja of Sarada's team who was the kid of someone in the civilian council. Even if he was top of the class in grades, he wasn't going to give any of his time to this maggot.

Sarada looked at the toad with wonder, "Who is that?"

Boruto grinned pointing to said toad, "Oh him, this little guy is Gamatora."

"Enough talking brats!" Konohamaru lit a cigarette as he yelled at the Genin, "Its time to start our mission. Lets get a move on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: So the B-Rank mission begins. Enjoy your holiday's, please review you great people I love the support. <strong>

***Galaxy Jumps Into a One Horse Open Sleigh and Disappears in Dark Fire***


	6. Chapter 6: Rogue Rumble

**Galaxy: I am back refreshed with my new partner in crime the Sixth Hokage Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: How in the hell did I get here. **

**Galaxy:*Grins Evilly* Simple I used my "Blaze Release: Kamui" to teleport you here cause I missed these little chats I used to have. Plus it makes the disclaimers enjoyable so take it away Kakashi before I sick Zetsu on you!**

**Kakashi: OH GOD! Galaxy here doesn't own Naruto he only owns what he owns. Please keep that sicko away from me!**

**Zetsu: HeY!**

* * *

><p>"Finally we're here!" Boruto groaned as he rested his bags on the ground. Gamatora was spitting out water from his mouth to cool off his summoner. Due to his hard traing with his father it wasn't the climbthat bothered him, it was the blazing heat.<p>

Ketu was not ammused, nor seemingly fazed by the rough conditions. Luckly he and Orochi had a special Ninja Art techique that as long as Ketu's chakra was touching the purple snake he could have his body act like a cold blooded animal. Though he was still working on the name. "Hey do you guys hear that?" Before he got an answer he was suddenly behind a group of rogue ninja that were assaulting a girl his age. "I suggest you leave before I have to give you hell." The right Rinnegan eye made the men back up. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" He breathed out creating a wall of fire using some of the embers to burn the ropes holding the girl. With that Ketu and Orochi took a deep breath, "Venom Release: Exploding Toxin Cloud!" The dou spat out a purple gas cloud poisoning the rogues inside.

The girl wearing the clothing style and headband of the Stone village and was wearing a normal outfit for them. Though from two seconds he saw her Ketu picked up that she was a spoiled brat. "I didn't need your saving freak-eyes I am the Tsuichikage's daughter! I am Akaituschi you hear me, now let me handle this you freak of nature!"

Oh did she strike a nerve in Ketu, "Yeah well it isn't my job to babysit a brat either!" Oh did that start one hell of an arguement, ironically the rogues not poisoned simply sweat dropped anime style at sight.

"Uhh we're still here!"

AkaWith that comment Ketu stopped as he heard a familar sound…it kinda sounded like a…

"Wind Release: Rasengan!" With a shout Boruto jumped down using ththe scaled down form of his father's Rasenshuriken. The expansion of it and the wind force moved the bickering ninja back a few feet. "How's that for stepping up my game eh Ketu!"

"Not the time Boruto/Idiot!" The two raven haired kids yelled at the blonde causing him to slouch.

Ketu got up from this, "Whatever watch this Thor Chidori!" Matching his best friends destructive power lightning flashed everywhere as the landscape was destroyed. Afterward the young Uchiha drew his blade as he struck a rock lighting his explosive poison erupted into flames. "Well I guess there is only a few left."

"Mine!" Sarada rushed past her older brother and started punching the shit out of another group of rogues. "Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique" Sarada breathed out eight dragon shaped fireballs at them. She them kicked the ground sending the running rogues into her attack.a"Hanabi…your Genin are legit monsters, even I haven't figured out how to add a wind nature to my Rasengan." Konohamuru stood their mouth agape as his two students did the same.

Hanabi giggled for half a second, "Sarada is terrific in combat as well."

Lee Jr. watched in horror, "I thought my love Sarada was the only person on that level but Boruto and her brother are monsters as well." The taijutsu master looked on as he lost sight of his teammates older sibling and there client's daughter. Unknown to the newest bushy brow the duo was behind him.

"What did you just call my sister, let me tell you this fist for brains. Sarada is too young to date! If you don't back off then your fighting me." His Sharingan and Rinnegan glaring upon the Lee Jr. leaving him in shock.

"I know she doesn't love me yet but her overprotective brother won't stop me." With that he proceeded to fight the roadblock in his love life.

In reality the others watched as the clueless Genin fought some invisible opponent. Ketu and Akaituschi stopped arguing to laugh at the sight. "Sensei thanks for the Genjutsu training, I never thought I have to use it on a comrade."

Sarada kicked her teammate waking him up, "Don't anger my big brother, why are boys so stupid?"

Konohamuru shook his head, "We have a job to do plus we now have to return the Tsuichikage's daughter as well." The others nodded as the continued there walk, the only difference is they had an arguing Ketu and Akaituschi with them.

Tsuichikage's Office

"Your village's Genin always surprise me. I see that Lord Hokage sent me exceptional bodyguards…but I do have one little request.

Hanabi bowed to her, "It would be our honor to accept it Lady Tsuichikage."

The stone shadow smiled, "Could you please have the Uchiha protect my daughter it seems she has become a target as well." Konohamuru covered Ketu's mouth before he could refuse. As this happened Akaituschi was given a chance to deny her mothers wishes.

Ketu gripped his head and sighed, "I now wish we didn't have to take this mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy: Well this was enjoyable to write. <strong>

**Kakashi: *Reads his book* Zetsu your up. **

**Zetsu: I have to do everything…whatever please review and Pm Galaxy any ideas for this story. **

***Galaxy and the others vanish in a spiral of black flames***


End file.
